1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus for printing data so as to be overlaid with the form of a slip or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
When data output from a computer is to be printed together with the form of a slip or the like, printing is generally performed in the following manner. The form (constituted by vertical and horizontal ruled lines in accordance with a predetermined slip) of a slip to be output is stored. Data is output from the computer in accordance with the positions of the respective columns of the slip. In a printing section, the data output from the computer and the stored form of the slip are combined with each other and printed.
In this case, for example, three columns, namely "ITEM", "AMOUNT", and "QUANTITY" are formed along the first horizontal line of the form of the slip, and are respectively constituted by 10 lines in the vertical direction. The computer outputs data constituted by records each consisting of three words in accordance with the three columns, i.e., "ITEM", "AMOUNT", and "QUANTITY". The number of records to be output from the computer is arbitrarily set in accordance with the number of processed records. However, the form of a slip is designed such that records corresponding to ten lines are printed on one slip. Therefore, a set of records often cannot be properly fitted in the form of one slip depending on the number of records output from the computer. For this reason, an unnecessary blank is formed. As a result, the printed data becomes difficult to read, and consumption of recording paper is increased.
In addition, the form of a slip or the like described above is fixed, and hence data cannot be printed while changing the form of a slip in accordance with the type or the like of data to be printed. This prevents easy reading of printed data. Moreover, various types of forms cannot be printed in accordance with the types and the like of data to be printed.